


Heat Waves

by dharmavati, sporkyadrasteia (dharmavati)



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Biracial Relationship, Character of Color, Community: 64damn_prompts, F/M, Infidelity, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:39:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/dharmavati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dharmavati/pseuds/sporkyadrasteia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a twisted game of tag once again in this house. (Season 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat Waves

**Author's Note:**

> For the 64damn_prompts community: #5 degrees

"… and there's no end in sight for this heat wave with highs in the 110's and lows in the 90's-"

Micah does D.L. the courtesy of turning off the TV instead of allowing the weatherman to continue in stating the painfully obvious.

D.L. peels off his sopping shirt and watches as Micah pours himself a haphazardly-made batch of lemonade—D.L. readies his apology for yet another culinary catastrophe, but Micah manages to take two sips without sputtering so it really can't be that bad, right?

(D.L. would rather not think that his son has now become accustomed to the idea of an absent Niki in the household, especially not at this point. Just not now.)

"Got a 100 on my math test, Dad," Micah piped up. D.L. smiled of his _genius_ of a son and hugged him.

"That's amazing! You know, I think that grade calls for a treat. Whaddya say we go out to eat tonight?"

"Can we go to Taco Bell?"

"Sure!" D.L. ran his hand through Micah's curly hair. "We'll go in the evening."

"Will Mom be back by then?"

D.L. tries not to make a face.

It's a twisted game of tag once again in this house. She tries hard, very hard, to avoid him in the mornings these days, but he catches her all right (glimpses, to be more precise, but that's all he needs for the sake of evidence).

And D.L. does not want to know why, amidst all this hot weather in Las Vegas, Niki continues to pack her thick coats every time she goes out.


End file.
